The Indiscretion
by Woemcat
Summary: I was asked to write an Elizabeth/Drew story, so here's my rewrite to "The Indiscretion."
1. Chapter 1

_A/N—I was asked to write an Elizabeth/Drew story, so here's my rewrite to "The Indiscretion." Olivia is still at the sanitarium in Arizona, and John has joined her there. Rose still doesn't live with the Waltons. The Walton kids are running the household. The fight between Ike and Corabeth didn't happen. John-Boy is still in New York._ _I know that Erin and Paul get married on Valentine's Day in the first movie, and Aimee wasn't married until one of the later reunion movies, but as you can already see, I'm departing a bit from cannon. I thought it was sad that the writers didn't bring Olivia back for Erin and Mary-Ellen's weddings._ _I will get back to my unfinished Brady Bunch stories later; I got a bit of writer's block. This story is going to be a short one. So, happy reading!_

* * *

Elizabeth leaves the bedroom she, Erin and Joy share. Erin cautioned her younger sister to be careful on this anniversary date with Drew. She hears Drew talking to Mary-Ellen and Erin and stops at the top of the stairs. _What should I do? I love Drew, but I don't know if I'm ready to spend the night with him. Sometimes I think I'm too much in love._ She inhales, then descends the stairs.

Drew looks up and smiles as he sees his girlfriend dressed in blue. That's his favourite colour on her. "I got this for you." They exchange a peck as he presents her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks," she blushes, inhaling the bouquet's sweet fragrance. She catches her sister's eye, subtly reminding her of their conversation a few minutes ago. _"You're playing with fire. Do you have any idea what Mama and Daddy would think about this? Erin presented, to which Elizabeth answered, "Well, they wouldn't allow it, I know that."_

"You ready?"

Elizabeth hesitates, contemplating what to do. "Sure," she smiles, as she takes his arm, allowing him to escort her to the front door.

Erin tries to hide her disappointment, although Elizabeth catches her sister's expression.

"You two have fun!" Mary-Ellen grins, excited for her sister.

Joy, who had been curled up in a recliner reading a book, dashes to the couch, looking out the window as Drew and Elizabeth drive off.

"Okay Joy," Mary-Ellen begins, "it's time for you to go to bed."

"Do I hafta?" she protests.

"Yes, you do. Now, scoot!"

"You're no fun." Joy sighs as she reluctantly walks up the stairs.

* * *

Drew and Elizabeth drive to the Baldwin's house. Elizabeth stares out the window, deep in thought. She remembers Erin's words, " _Mama once told me that making love can be a wonderful experience, but it has to be with the right person... someone you're planning on spending the rest of your life with."_ He senses something's amiss. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, confused.

"Well, I don't know if we should be doing this."

"Why?"

"We're... we're so young, a... and I... I don't know if we should be taking our relationship to that level yet."

Drew stops the car. "What's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?"

"I didn't say that." Elizabeth is becoming annoyed. "I just don't feel right about this."

He pauses, contemplating what she just said. _Maybe she's right. Maybe spending the night together would be a terrible mistake._ "You're right," he concedes.

"What?"

"Spending the night together would be a terrible mistake."

"We're just not ready for that yet."

"I was so nervous. Couldn't you tell?"

"I was too nervous to notice."

"What we got, it's real special and I'm afraid if we'd gone too far, we might've lost it."

"Are we still friends?"

"Nah." Elizabeth looks at him, confused. He smiles and continues, "Nah, we're a lot more than that." He takes her in his arms and they complete the embrace with a passionate kiss.

"Now what do we do?" Drew asks. "I had made dinner for us."

"We could pack it up and take it to the gazebo my Daddy built for him and Mama."

He smiles, as he plans the evening in his head. "Does it have electricity?"

"Yes."

"I can bring a record player too, so we can listen to some music."

"I'd like that!"

Drew starts the car back up and they drive to the Baldwin's residence. While Elizabeth packs the dinner, Drew picks out records and loads the player in the car. Soon, they're off to the gazebo. Although some of the paint is worn, it looks just like it did when Daddy and Mama celebrated their 25th anniversary there. Elizabeth turns on the lights and sets up the dinner, while Drew chooses a record to play. The sun is setting, and there's a light breeze.

"I never get tired of the view," she notes.

"Me too," he replies, breathily, eyes more on her, rather than the scenery.

"Aww!"

"What are your plans for the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he stammers, "what are your plans... after you graduate?"

She shrugs. "I dunno. I haven't really thought about it much. I... I'd kinda like to travel. I love Walton's Mountain, but I wanna see what's out there." She rises, leans on one of the gazebo, taking in the view. "Then, I like to think I'd come back here and settle down."

He stands beside her and fingers a lock of her hair. "I've been thinkin' about my future too."

"Oh?"

"I was thinkin' I might like to travel some too."

"Really. You? You don't seem to be the traveling type." She snickers.

"I could be the traveling type," he rebuts, wrapping his arms around her and placing a light kiss on her cheek. "Picture it. You and me traveling the high seas together, exploring far away places, not having a care in the world."

Elizabeth turns around in his arms, and gazes into his eyes. "You're serious."

"I am." He clasps her left hand and gets down on one knee.

Her eyes widen with surprise. "Drew!" she gasps.

"Elizabeth," he begins, pulling a box from his pocket. "I... I know we've only been dating a year, but I love you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to too, but..."

"No buts..." He opens the box and reveals a gold ring with a heart on it. "Elizabeth Walton, would you do my the honour of becoming my wife? Wou... would you marry me?" Elizabeth stands in stunned silence. "Say something," he gulps. "I... I know it's not a diamond, but..."

"No," she starts, admiring the ring, "I like it. It's beautiful."

"You haven't answered my question," he chuckles.

"What question?" she replies, staring at the ring.

"Would you marry me?"

"Yeah," she whispers. Then, she shakes herself out of her gaze, smiling. "Yes, I'll marry you! I love you!" Her hands shake as he places the ring on her finger.

"I promise I'll get you another one..."

"No, I like this one."

The sun is setting, and a cool breeze blows. Elizabeth shivers.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

He retrieves a blanket from the truck, and wraps them in it, sitting on the steps of the gazebo. "When do you want to tell the family?"

"I wanna wait awhile and the two of us enjoy it."

"How long?"

"Oh," she smiles, kissing him on the cheek, "just for a little while."

"You're afraid of what they'll say, aren't you?" He grins, knowing his fiancée all too well.

"You're right," she smiles.

"When do we want to get married?"

"Mmm," she starts, "I have another two years of school. Maybe we can get married after I graduate."

"Two whole years?" he groans.

"I could do some extra work and graduate a year early. What about you and college?"

"I can take a few classes at Boatwright and work at the mill too."

"I want Mama and Daddy to be at the wedding."

"Isn't she getting better?"

"She is, but the doctor wants her to stay through the winter. It wouldn't be right to marry without them here. We could marry next summer." She looks at her fiancé concerned. "Is... is that okay?"

He grins, "That's more than okay." He studies his bride-to-be.

"What?" she chuckles.

"I was thinking," he begins, putting his arm around her, "since you love to travel, we can take a trip to the Grand Canyon for our honeymoon."

Her eyes widen, surprised and delighted. "Really? I've always wanted to go!"

"Then, we will go there for our honeymoon."

"Can we afford it?"

"I've been putting money aside for the last few months, and if we wait until next summer to get married, we'll be able to do it."

"I can't wait until next summer."

"Me too."

"I'll talk to my teacher and tell her I want to graduate a year early."

The couple snuggles together and soon, sleep overtakes them.

* * *

The sun rises over the gazebo. Elizabeth squints and stirs, sitting straight up. "Drew!" She shakes her fiancé awake. "Wake up! Drew, wake up!"

"Five more minutes," he groans.

"Drew!" she panics, "wake up! We've spent all night out here."

"No, we haven't," he rebuts, eyes still closed. "It's still dark out."

She plants a passionate kiss on his lips. Drew instinctively wraps his arms around his fiancée, rolling them over. She squeals.

"Drew, we need to get up. Everybody's gonna be wondering where we are."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Drew states, horrified. "I didn't mean for us to spend the night together. Honest!"

"I know," she strokes his cheek. "We didn't do anything. There's nothing to worry about."

"Except your family. They may think I'm trying to take advantage of you."

"I know how to handle my family."

"Handle or no, I'd best be getting you back home."

They pack up the car and drive back to the Walton's house. Elizabeth stares at her ring. "Mrs. Cutler. Elizabeth Walton Cutler. Mrs. Drew Cutler."

Drew chuckles. "Happy?"

"I've never been this happy in my entire life."

"Me too."

As they pull up in front of the Walton home, all of Elizabeth's hopes of sneaking in unnoticed are dashed. Erin is on the porch. _At least it's not Mary-Ellen._ Drew and Elizabeth exchange an embrace, a kiss, and "I love you's," and she gets out of the car.

"Where have you been?" Erin booms. "You spent the night with Drew, didn't you?"

"I did... but it's not what you think."

"C'mon, little sister. Let's take a walk. First, I'll let Mary-Ellen know you're back. Don't go anywhere." She walks into the house just long enough to update her older sister. Then, the two women walk to Drucilla's Pond. "Now, dish."

"We went to Mama and Daddy's gazebo. We realized that it wasn't right for us to spend the night at the Baldwin's place together. Instead, we packed up the dinner he'd made for us, and had a picnic at the gazebo."

"Okay, but you just got home."

"We didn't do anything," she protests. "We danced a little bit, and watched the sunset. Unfortunately, we fell asleep, and just woke up a few minutes ago. Honest, we didn't do anything."

"I want to believe you."

"Drew was feeling the same way I was. Nervous about the date. He wasn't sure we should spend the night together either. We talked about it and decided to go to the gazebo instead."

Erin contemplates what her sister has just told her. "I believe you. If you need, I can help you explain this to Mary-Ellen. She's going to be awfully mad when we get back."

"I know. And I'm sorry that we stayed out all night. We should've packed up after the sun set, but we didn't."

"I'm not thrilled with the two of you spending the night together, but I believe you when you said it was an accident."

"Thanks," she smiles, relieved.

Erin studies Elizabeth's left hand. "Hello? What's this?"

"Drew gave it to me for our anniversary," she blushes.

"You love him, don't you?"

"I do."

"You're growing up," she smiles. "Just be careful and don't lose your head."

"I won't."

"Good."

The pair head back to the house, and sure as Erin predicted, Mary-Ellen started in on Elizabeth once they walked in the house. "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry. Drew and I went to the gazebo and lost track of time."

"Lost track of time?! How do you lose track of time?"

Elizabeth explains what happened, including the conversation in the car. "I know we should've come back after sunset, but we didn't. I'm sorry."

"Well," Mary-Ellen begins, "next time, be more mindful of the time."

"I will."

"Have you had breakfast? I can fix you some before I leave to make my rounds."

"No, but I'll do it after I get changed."

"All right. Joy went with Cindy, John Curtis and Ginny to Charlottesville. The guys are working on a project at the mill." She grabs her bag. "I've gotta go. Mrs. Miller's baby should be coming anytime. If I'm not back by suppertime, it's because she went into labour."

She leaves. Elizabeth changes into work clothes, smiling as she admires her ring. _Mrs. Drew Cutler. Elizabeth Walton Cutler. Next year, I'll be a married woman._ She walks back downstairs, pours a glass of orange juice and scrambles a couple eggs.

"As soon as you're finished, help me with the laundry, and the rugs."

* * *

 _As the weeks and months went by, Elizabeth and Drew's relationship became stronger, their love for each other deepened. She counted the days until they would be wed, still praying that her mother would get better enough to come back home in time for her wedding. Spring is a couple weeks away. Erin is engaged to Paul Northridge, the son of Wesley Northridge, head of Northridge Lumber Company, a competitor of the Waltons. However, he disagrees with how his father runs the Lumber Company, and partners with the Waltons. Drew has also become a partner with the Waltons._

Elizabeth reclines in her bed, studying for an English exam. All the extra work she's done to graduate a year early has taken its toll on her. The family still does not know she and Drew are engaged. Joy walks into the room. "Whacha doin'?"

"Studying. I'll play with you later."

"I didn't come to ask you that."

"Well, then what?"

Joy flops onto her bed by Elizabeth's. "I was wondering if you and Drew were getting married anytime soon?"

Elizabeth feels her cheeks flush. "Why?"

"Well," the younger girl begins, "you and Drew have been dating longer than Erin and Paul... and they're getting married this spring."

"They're older."

"So? Aimee Godsey ran off and got married, and she's the same age as you."

"And Ike and Corabeth were livid, too."

Joy frowns. "What does livid mean?"

"Real mad."

"You think Mama and Daddy would get real mad if you and Drew ran off and got married?"

Elizabeth dislikes this conversation, as she and Drew still have not informed their families of their engagement. "Probably so," she replies annoyed. "Now, will you leave me alone, so I can study?"

"Why did you decide to graduate a year early? Is that because you wanted to be with Drew?"

"I just did. Now, I need to study, so go help Mary-Ellen or watch John Curtis and Ginny."

Joy leaves, but returns shortly, running into their room.

"Now, what?" Elizabeth is annoyed.

"Mama and Daddy's on the phone. Wanna talk to her?"

"Sure!" She pushes her books aside and races down the stairs. Jason is on the phone. "I hope y'all will be back in time to hear me and Toni at the Dew Drop Inn next weekend... How's Mama? Tell her hello from me... I think Elizabeth wants to talk to Mama."

Elizabeth takes the phone. "Hi, Mama! Yes, I'm on target to graduate this Spring. I... I just wanted to get out a year early, that's all... I will. Ben wants to talk to you. I love you, bye." She hands the phone to Ben, unsure whether or not her mother bought that story. She quickly leaves the house and finds Drew, stacking wood.

He embraces his beloved and they kiss. "Did you have a good talk with your folks?"

"I did." She looks around to see whether or not any of her family is within ear shot. "Can you come with me to Drucilla's Pond for a bit?"

"Sure. I was about to take a break."

They walk, hand in hand, in silence, to the Pond. Elizabeth breaks the silence when they sit at their favourite spot. "Mama's coming home at the end of next week. The doctor said she was all better, and cleared her to travel back home."

"Great! I know you've missed them," he smiles.

"I have.

"When do you want to set the date?"

"I turn eighteen this fall."

"Aww," he voices, "I don't want to wait until then."

"Me either. I was thinkin', since Erin and Paul are getting married in April, that we get married in June. That way, they'll be back from their honeymoon, and there will be some time between our weddings."

"I like that," he smiles. Drew looks at her ring. "I want to get you a proper ring."

"I like this ring. It's a proper ring."

"You know what I mean. We're engaged and I want to give you a proper ring when we announce our engagement." He takes her in his arms. "I'm going to Charlottesville tomorrow to deliver an order for Mr. Tompkins. How 'bout I pick one out then? When do you want to announce our engagement?"

A wry smile crosses her face. "Surprise me."

"All right. I gotta get back and finish the Tompkins order."

The couple walks, arm in arm, back to the house.

* * *

 _The days until John and Olivia returned home seemed so long. The family thought that day would never arrive! John called the family the day they left Arizona, and gave them their estimated day and time of arrival. That sunny day in March has finally arrived! The Walton children and grandchildren, including Cindy, Jonesy, Paul, and Drew are abuzz through the house, making sure everything is in order for their parents' arrival._

"Erin, Elizabeth," Mary-Ellen begins, "help me set the table. Jim-Bob, Jason, everything in their room in order?"

As the family prepares for their parents' arrival, they hear a car drive up.

"They're here!" Jim-Bob states, as he runs outside. The rest of the family follows, and cheers with excitement when John and Olivia pull up into the driveway.

"Mama's back!" Mary-Ellen cries. "C'mon, John Curtis, let's see Gramma and Grandpa!"

Paul and Drew look nervous, as they hang back. "C'mon Paul, let me introduce you to my folks."

"You too, Drew."

Ben holds his daughter. "Ginny, let's see your grandparents."

"Mama!" Joy cries as she leaps into her mother's arms.

"Oh, my baby girl!" She studies her youngest. "I do believe you've grown at least half a foot since I've been gone."

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too."

"Are you here for good, or will you have to go back again?"

"I'm here for good."

Joy cries into her mother's arms. "I've missed you so much! I don't want you to go away ever again."

John embraces his wife and his youngest daughter. "We will do our best."

Olivia sets Joy down. "Let me say hello to your brothers and sisters." Joy nods, but hangs close to her mother. Ben and Cindy place Ginny in her grandmother's arms, but the child cries for her mother. "All right, Ginny. Here's your Mama."

"Guess she doesn't remember you," Ben remarks sheepishly.

"It's all right." She turns her attention to a heavily pregnant Cindy. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready to get this baby out," she smiles. "Two more months!"

"Mama, Daddy," Erin begins, "I want you to meet my fiancé, Paul."

"Pleased to meet you, Sir, Ma'am," Paul replies, shaking John's hand.

"Paul," John begins, "it's nice to meet you in person."

"Likewise."

Mary-Ellen brings her beau to her parents. "This is Jonesy."

"Jonesy," Olivia starts.

"Ma'am," Jonesy replies. "My real name is Arlington Wescott Jones, but everyone calls me Jonesy."

"Grandma! Grandpa!" John Curtis squeals, cutting in, jumping into his Grandfather's arms.

"Good to see you, son!"

Elizabeth and Drew eye each other, as they nervously hang back on the porch. He holds her left hand, fingering her ring. John and Olivia walk up the entrance's stairs and embrace their daughter.

"Mama!"

"Hello, Drew." John greets.

"Mr. Walton, Mrs. Walton."

The family enters the house. Olivia scans the family room, dining area, and kitchen. It feels so nice to be home again. She liked Arizona, but it's not home. Joy remains close to her mother. John and Jason carry the luggage to the master bedroom. Mary-Ellen, Erin and Cindy finish making supper and the family takes their usual places at the table. John and Olivia take this sight in. _It's good to be home!_ John prays over the meal. Conversation is lively, each person updating their parents on what has happened since they left.

"I'm sorry Toni wasn't able to be here," Jason begins, "she told me to tell you hello."

"Sorry we missed her," Olivia replies.

"Glad you're back, Daddy," Ben states, "we've got a couple big orders coming through, and we'll need every hand available to fill them."

"I'll start back tomorrow."

"Erin," Olivia pipes, "have you and Paul set a date?"

Drew and Elizabeth look at each other, wide-eyed, trying to keep their anxiety in check.

"April 19th."

"That soon."

"Corabeth has helped with the plans. If you want, we can meet with her Monday, so you can see what we've planned so far."

"All right."

"Jonesy and I've set our date for May 3rd," Mary-Ellen announces, the table buzzing with surprise.

"I asked Mary-Ellen last Saturday to marry me..."

"And I said yes!" she giggles. Everyone congratulates the happy couple... except Drew and Elizabeth, who are noticeably silent.

"Drew and Elizabeth are engaged!" Joy announces. The room immediately goes silent, all eyes on the couple. Elizabeth scowls at her younger sister. Drew blushes.

"What?" Olivia mouths.

"They're engaged!" Joy repeats.

"No, we're not!" Elizabeth spits, annoyed.

"Sure you are! I hear you saying Elizabeth Cutler. Mrs. Drew Cutler. Isn't that why you're graduating early? To marry Drew?"

Drew and Elizabeth eye each other; he nods. "Mr. and Mrs. Walton, I've known your daughter for nearly two years..."

Mary-Ellen and Erin hold their breath, eye each other, and smile. John and Olivia stare at the young couple, in shock. Joy quietly giggles. The guys sit, stoic.

"I've loved your daughter since the day we met..."

"I love you too," Elizabeth whispers.

"And we want to spend the rest of our lives together..." Drew rises. "And I would like your blessing for the two of us..." He drops to his knee, pulls out a box from his pocket. Elizabeth inhales, as he opens it up, revealing a princess cut diamond solitaire. He takes her left hand. "Elizabeth Walton, I asked you on our anniversary last year, and I'm asking you now, in front of your family, would you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispers. "I said yes that night, and I'm saying yes again. Drew Cutler, I will marry you." Her hand trembles as Drew removes the heart ring and replaces it with the solitaire. He takes her right hand and places the heart ring on her right ring finger. "I love you." She rises, as they embrace, completing the moment with a passionate kiss.

Mary-Ellen, Erin and Cindy congratulate the couple. Jason, Ben, Jim-Bob, Jonsey, and Paul quietly leave the room, taking Joy, John Curtis, and Ginny with them. The Walton women, with the exception of Olivia, follow the rest of the family out of the house. John and Olivia remain seated, stunned.

Drew and Elizabeth sit across from her parents. "Say something," Elizabeth states.

"When do you plan on getting married?" Olivia asks.

"This June," she answers.

"No," John states, firm.

"You're too young," Olivia adds.

"You were sixteen when you married Daddy," she rebuts. "I'm almost eighteen."

"Mr. Walton, Mrs. Walton, Elizabeth and I have dated for nearly two years, and have known each other even longer. I'm already working for you guys at the mill, and Elizabeth is graduating this year. We've already proven to be responsible."

"Why so soon after your sisters' weddings?" Olivia inquires.

"We've been engaged since last year. We picked June then, hoping you'd be better enough to come home."

"It if helps," he interjects, "We can set it for the end of June."

Olivia and John consider the couple's words. She nods. "All right," John assents, "June 28th."

Elizabeth and Drew grin and embrace each other.

"Congratulations!" Olivia rises, grinning, and hugs her daughter.

"Welcome to the family, son," John announces, shaking Drew's hand.

"Let's go tell the rest of the family," the bride-to-be giggles. They walk hand-in-hand out the front door, to nearly a dozen pairs of eyes on them. John and Olivia follow. "June 28th!" Elizabeth announces with a wide smile. The family cheers, as the couple kiss.

John and Olivia hug, taking in the scene before them. Their family is expanding quickly. A third grandchild is on his or her way, one son is married, three of their four daughters will be married in the next three months, and one son is almost engaged.

* * *

That night, Drew pushes Elizabeth on the swing near the house. There's a crisp breeze, and the stars shine brightly, without a cloud in sight. It's good to be alone together, without the rest of the family crowding.

"What a day!" she comments.

"A great day."

Elizabeth leans back and plants a soft kiss on her fiancé's lips, then giggles.

"What?"

"I told you to surprise me with the proposal, and you sure did."

"I had something else planned, but it just came out."

"Joy got to you, didn't she?" she smirks.

"That kid!" he shakes his head. "She reminds me of you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. She may look like Erin, but she's got your fiery spirit."

"You like my fiery spirit?"

"Absolutely," he grins, pulling her into a kiss.

Meanwhile, Olivia stands at the bedroom window, watching her third daughter and her fiancé. She feels John's arms wrap around her waist. She snuggles into the embrace. "Our kids are growing up."

"They are," he replies, with a soft kiss on her neck. She shivers. "Cold?"

"No." She stifles a cough.

"The doctor didn't release you too early?" he inquires, concerned.

"No. I feel fine. I'm not used to the climate here anymore."

"You would tell me if you're still feeling ill."

"I would." She sighs and changes the subject, "Three of our daughters marrying within three months of each other. I'm so happy for our girls."

"Me too. I wish we knew Paul and Jonesy better, but I trust our daughters. They've got good heads on their shoulders... like their mother."

Olivia yawns. "I think I need to go to bed. It's been a long day, and the girls want to fill me in on wedding plans."

They exchange a quick kiss and bed down for the night.

"Good night, Mama! I'm glad you and Daddy are back home!"

"I am too. Good night, Joy! Good night, John Curtis!"

"Good night, Grandma! Good night, Mama!"

"Good night, John Curtis! Good night, Jason!"

"Good night, Mary-Ellen! Good night, Erin!"

"Good night, Jason! Good night, Daddy! Welcome home!"

"Thanks, Erin! Good night! Good night, Jim-Bob!"

"Good night, Daddy! Good night, Elizabeth!" Silence follows. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth and Drew enjoy a passionate kiss at the front doorstep.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 1-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Monday, Corabeth meets with the Walton women to review plans for Erin and Mary-Ellen's weddings. Elizabeth hopes that they can start on her plans._

"I want to wear your dress, Mama, with Grandma's lace veil, and white flowers for my bouquet." She smiles. "I'll have Mary-Ellen as my matron of honour, Elizabeth, Cindy and Joy as my bride's maids. Ginny can be my flower girl, and John Curtis, my page boy."

"Are you sure Cindy will want to do it?" Olivia questions. "She may not feel up to it."

"I can ask her, and if she doesn't feel like it, I'll just have three attendants."

"Do you know who Paul's asking to be his attendants?" Corabeth asks.

"I think he's asking Ben, Jim-Bob, and his best friend Edward."

"If he's having three," Corabeth begins, "then just have three."

"All right. We've asked Jason to play the organ."

"What about the reception?" Olivia wonders.

"We want it here, but his parents are handling it. They're providing the lunch and Mrs. Northridge is baking her chiffon cake. Mama, you'll love it. It's divine." Olivia's face falls, sad that she's been away. Erin notices and takes her mother's hand. "Mama, I know you wanted to be here for more of the planning. Mrs. Northridge and Corabeth have been great helps for us. I want your help too. You are a part of this. I don't want you to feel left out."

Olivia smiles, choking back tears.

Corabeth pauses, then turns her attention to Mary-Ellen. "I booked the church and have almost finished your bouquet."

"Mama," Mary-Ellen's face brightens, "I don't have a lot of my plans made. I have my suit picked out, but I'd love it if you, Verdie and Corabeth would be in charge of the reception lunch. I want to have it here too. Elizabeth, will you make Grandma's angel food cake?"

"Sure," she smiles, knowing her mother isn't aware of the 'special ingredient.'

"Are you and Jonesy having anyone stand up with you?"

"Probably just John Curtis. It is my second wedding, so I want to keep things simple."

"And Miss Elizabeth," Corabeth starts, "your mother tells me you and Drew are now engaged."

"We are," she smiles, eager to start on her plans.

"While we're here, we should get started on what you'd like."

"I'd like my sisters, Cindy and Aimee to be my attendants..." she frowns and continues, "Have you heard from Aimee?"

"Ike has," she sighs, "but she's not speaking to me."

"Would it be okay if I ask Ike to get in touch with her?"

"That would be fine." Corabeth blinks back tears, still hurt by their falling out. "After all, she is your best friend. She should be at your wedding."

"Thanks."

The woman regains her composure. "So, what else would you like?"

"We want to be married here."

"Not in the church?" Olivia questions, somewhat bothered by her daughter's choice.

"We love the mountain. It's special to us. We can't think of any better location to marry than here."

"Well, okay then." Corabeth writes Elizabeth's plans down. "What about cake, flowers, meal, dress, other attendants?"

"I'm not sure about the dress, but I want to wear Mama's veil. We're asking Jason to play his guitar."

"That'll be lovely," Erin grins, excited for her younger sister.

"I love daisies. I'll carry a bunch of daisies, tied with a light blue ribbon. Blue is Drew's favourite colour."

"I can make your dress," Mary-Ellen offers.

"Okay. Mama, can you help?"

"Of course. I'd love to."

Corabeth looks at her notes. "Does Drew know who he wants as his attendants?"

"He wants his dad as his best man, Ben, John-Boy, Jim-Bob, and his cousin Fred, to be his groomsmen." She looks at Erin, "Erin, would you be my matron of honour?"

"I'd be happy to!"

"And your reception?"

"It will be here too. We're not sure what we want, but I'd like Drew's mom, Dana, involved in the reception."

"All right," Corabeth replies, writing more notes, "we can invite her over next time we meet. I think that's all for now."

"Where are you and Drew going on your honeymoon?" Erin inquires.

"We're thinking about taking a train to the Grand Canyon."

"Wow!"

"You know," Olivia cautions, "that's going to be expensive."

"We know. We've been saving up for a year."

"Wouldn't it be better to use those savings as a nest egg?" Mary-Ellen pipes.

Elizabeth is irked. "Drew and I want to travel before we settle down. I've got a list of places I want to visit."

"Are you sure you should be getting married now?" her oldest sister volleys.

"Why do you say that?"

Corabeth quietly motions to Joy to follow her out of the house.

"You said 'I've got a list of places I want to visit.' You didn't include Drew."

Elizabeth rises, "Drew and I love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. That's why we're getting married."

"You've got the rest of your lives to be married," Erin adds.

"This coming from the girl who nearly eloped when she was younger than I am."

"Girls," Olivia pipes.

"I'm tired of people think I'm still little. I don't get taken seriously. I'm not seven anymore."

"I'm sorry," Mary-Ellen begins, contrite, "I didn't mean..."

Elizabeth puts her hands up. "Just drop it." She walks out of the house, and heads toward Drucilla's Pond. Drew sees his fiancée storm across the yard. John notices. "Go ahead."

Drew approaches his bride, putting his hand on her forearm. "What's wrong?"

"My older sisters," she spits.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She nods. They walk in silence until they arrive at their favourite spot at the pond. She explains the conversation that took place prior to her storming out of the house.

"Do you want to marry me?" he asks, a bit worried. "I don't want you to go through with it if you're going to regret it later."

"I do. I want to marry you." She looks toward the pond, and sighs.

He puts his hand on the side of her face. "Are you sure?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You look like you're not sure... like you're getting cold feet. We don't have to get married right now if you don't want to. I know you want to travel, and I don't want to hold you back."

Elizabeth inhales, gazing at her love. Does she really want to marry him, or has she just gotten caught up in the excitement of it all? Yes, she does want to travel and see the world, but can she do that and be married? Does she have to choose one or the other, or can she have both?

"Say something." Drew is getting worried.

She looks at her engagement ring, and then back at her fiancé. "I... I..." She swallows hard. "I do want to marry you." The young woman smiles, relieved. Yes, she does want to marry this man! "I want to travel the world, AND I want to marry you."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Drew smiles, relieved. He's wanted to marry this woman since they day they met nearly two years ago! He loves how feisty she is, and how much she loves adventure. Life with her is definitely not boring. How he loves her so! "I love you, Elizabeth Walton.

"I love you too, Drew Cutler."

Their eyes meet. "Kiss me," Elizabeth says. He does. They are kissing like crazy, like their lives depend on it. His tongue slips inside her mouth, gentle but demanding, and it's nothing like she's ever experienced. " _Now I_ _understand why people describe kissing as melting!" s_ he thinks to herself, as every square inch of her body dissolves into his. Her fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer. Her veins throb and her heart explodes. _I have never wanted anyone like this before. Ever._ He pushes her backward and they're lying down, making out by the pond, where their family could easily come upon them. They don't care, they don't care about any of that. All they want is each other.

The weight of his body on top of hers is extraordinary. She feels him—all of him—pressed against her, and she inhales his shaving cream, his shampoo, and that extra scent that's just … him. The most delicious smell she could ever imagine. His lips taste like honey. His face has the slightest bit of stubble and it rubs my skin but she doesn't care, she doesn't care at all. He feels wonderful! His hands are everywhere, and it doesn't matter that his mouth is already on top of her! _I want him closer closer closer!_

Suddenly Drew stops. "I think we should stop."

"Why?"

"If we keep going, we may go too far."

She sighs, trying to conceal her disappointment. "You're right. Maybe we should head back."

Drew rises, extends his hand, and helps her up. "Your dad may wonder where I am. He gave me a break so we could talk."

They walk back to the house, hand-in-hand. Drew kisses her on the cheek and resumes his work at the mill. Olivia sits in a chair on the porch and greets her daughter. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she replies, sitting in the neighbouring chair.

"Mary-Ellen and Erin's words got to you, didn't they?"

"They did, a bit," she sighs. "I told Drew what happened and we talked."

The older woman sees the ring is still on her daughter's finger. "I take it you're still engaged."

"We are. He knew I wanted to travel, but also wanted to marry him." She updated her mother on the conversation she had with Drew. "I can do both. It may be a bit harder, but we can be married and travel together."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"With all my heart," she smiles.

The women embrace.

* * *

Erin Walton and Paul Matthews Northridge's plans seem to be on track, until an unexpected guest arrives on Walton's Mountain, causing Erin to come face-to-face with a lost love from her past. The last Erin heard about her ex-boyfriend, Ashley Longworth, Jr. was that he'd gone to war, but he didn't return to her. Instead, he married another woman. Now, a widower, he's come to win Erin back. The fact that her wedding to Paul is imminent does nothing to persuade him otherwise. Ashley will do anything to get Erin to marry him, even if it means ruining Paul's reputation and livelihood, thus destroying Paul in Erin's eyes and driving an irreparable wedge between the two of them. But Paul is not one to back down, and the fight for true love begins. Erin realizes that although she once loved Ashley, her heart belongs with Paul.

Erin and her sisters dress for the wedding. Olivia buttons up Erin's dress and positions the veil. She is thankful that she recovered enough to be back home. "Turn around. Let's see how you look." Erin faces her mother. A tear escapes the elder woman's eye. "You look so beautiful! I pray that yours and Paul's marriage is as happy as your Dad's and mine is."

"Aww, thank you!" The women embrace.

Elizabeth watches the scene before her. Her wedding is coming up in a few months. She fingers her engagement ring and smiles. Soon, she'll become Elizabeth Tyler Walton Cutler. She watches Erin and their mom and realizes that'll be her this summer! Her mom will be buttoning up her dress and placing the veil in her hair. It seems so soon and so far off at the same time. "Elizabeth!" Joy calls, startling her out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Can you zip me up?"

She zips her younger sister's dress. Soon, it's time for the ceremony to begin. Ginny and John Curtis process first, followed by Joy and Ben, Elizabeth and Jim Bob, and then Mary-Ellen and Edward. The pastor directs everyone to stand as Jason plays the Bridal March. John Walton escorts his daughter down the aisle to Paul. The exchange vows and rings, and then are pronounced husband and wife. Elizabeth catches Drew's eye and smiles. This will be them in a few months.

The congregation gathers outside the church, and showers the newlyweds with rice, as they run out of the church and into their car. Erin throws her bouquet, and it sails into Elizabeth's hands. Drew enfolds her in an embrace, finishing with a passionate kiss. John and Olivia notice. He wraps his arm around her waist, and she leans into him.

Drew and Elizabeth stay close to each other, dancing through most of the reception. After the newlyweds leave and the reception winds down, the couple walks to Drucilla's Pond. "What a beautiful wedding! Erin looked so lovely!"

"She did look nice, but you, my dear, are beautiful," he replies, holding her in his arms.

"Aww!" Elizabeth gives her love a peck. "I can't wait until our wedding."

"I can't wait until we're married."

"Me too." She gazes into his eyes. She loves his piercing blue eyes.

"It's gonna be great! You and me traveling all over the country. Maybe even the world."

"I want to go to London and Paris someday. John-Boy and Jason said they're beautiful."

"All right," he chuckles, "we'll put them on the list."

They snuggle together and watch the sunset.

* * *

May brings Spring flowers, the impending birth of Ben and Cindy's second child, and the wedding of Mary-Ellen and Jonesy. Elizabeth bakes Mary-Ellen's wedding cake. As she gathers the ingredients, Olivia enters the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"No, I've got it. Eggs, flour, sugar..." She grabs a jar from a lower cabinet, which holds a tale-tell clear liquid.

"Is that... umm?"

"A jar of the Recipe? Yes," she replies, as she begins mixing the batter. "It makes the cake nice and moist."

"Well, I never!" Olivia chuckles. "Grandma never told me what the secret ingredient was."

"I had to coax it out of her."

"And here she led us to believe she was so against the Baldwin's distillery."

"Grandma's a woman of many secrets." Elizabeth pours the batter into pans and places them in the oven. "After it cools, I'll decorate it with the flowers Corabeth have left for it. They're in a box with all the other flowers. I think they're in Grandma's room."

"I'll go get the box. Erin and Toni want to get the church decorated."

Olivia retrieves the box, sorts out the flowers, and distributes them to Erin and Elizabeth. Erin and Toni leave to decorate the church. Ben rushes into the house, holding Ginny, in a panic. "Ben," the matriarch calls, "what on Earth?"

"Cindy's in labour. Can you guys watch Ginny for me?"

"Do you need me to fetch the doctor?"

"Jim-Bob's getting him," he replies, as he passes Ginny to her Grandmother. "I'd better get back. I'm sorry we won't make it to the wedding."

"Mary-Ellen will understand."

"Thanks!" Ben kisses his daughter and rushes back to his wife.

A stunned Olivia stands in the living room, looking toward the front door.

"Mama?" Elizabeth calls.

"What are we gonna do about the reception? We can't have it here with Cindy in labour."

Mary-Ellen descends the stairs, hearing part of the conversation. "What about the reception?"

Olivia and Elizabeth explain the situation.

"How about at the gazebo? It's so pretty up there, and we won't disturb Ben and Cindy there."

Olivia sighs with relief. Ginny leans over, wanting to be put down.

* * *

The wedding and reception were beautiful. Once again, Elizabeth caught the bouquet. All too soon, the day is over, and Mary-Ellen and Jonsey leave for their honeymoon. While on their honeymoon, Jonesy gives his bride a lovely necklace. They sit at the fire and talk about how they see their lives filled with more children, along with Mary-Ellen's son, John Curtis, from her previous marriage. But fate had other plans for the happy couple.

While Jonesy goes fishing, Mary-Ellen takes the Jeep, to go into the nearest town to buy coffee. On the way, a deer darts into the road. She swerves the vehicle, trying to avoid hitting the animal, and ends up running off the road, overturning the Jeep. Mary-Ellen is taken to the hospital, and must undergo emergency surgery to stop internal bleeding. The surgeon reports that the operation went well and Mary-Ellen will live. However, in a private conversation, the doctor reveals to Mary-Ellen that she will no longer be able to have children.

Distraught, Mary-Ellen cannot bear to be around Cindy and Baby Charlie, born the day of the wedding, and cannot find the nerve to tell Jonesy, especially after having made plans to extend their family. She withdraws, spurning Jonesy's romantic overtures, avoiding his questions when he expresses his concern. Due to her grief, she doesn't even want to see her new nephew. Mary-Ellen relies on her mother's comfort and counsel during her physical and emotional healing.

* * *

As Spring turns into summer, the time of Elizabeth and Drew's wedding is at hand. Drew swings Elizabeth as the sun sets, the day before they are to be wed.

"Tomorrow's the day!" he comments. "You ready?"

"It's hard to believe it's here," she replies, stopping the swing. She turns around and plants a passionate kiss on his lips. "I can't wait to become your wife."

"I can't wait to become your husband."

The exchange a kiss.

"You nervous?" he asks.

"A little," she admits, with a hint of a smile.

"Me too."

Olivia walks onto the porch, smiling at her daughter and her fiancé. What a lovely couple they make! She was surprised at the announcement of their engagement, since Elizabeth's not quite eighteen yet. However, she trusts her daughter, and what little she knows of Drew, she feels he's a pretty good young man. "Elizabeth, Drew, time to say goodnight!"

The couple grins. "It's the last night we'll ever have anyone tell us to say goodnight," Elizabeth smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Cutler." Drew gives her one last soft kiss and leaves for his parents' house for the last time, as a single man. Elizabeth remains on the swing, watching him walk away from her home. She looks up and notices her mother beside her. "Tomorrow, I marry that man."

"Yes, you will," the matriarch grins. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous," she shrugs.

"It's natural to feel nervous," she comforts, as she escorts her daughter to the front porch. They sit.

"Were you nervous when you married Daddy?"

"I was so nervous," she chuckles, "that I could barely get through my vows without stammering!" Elizabeth leans into her mother's embrace. "Everything will be fine." The young woman raises up, and looks her mother in the eye. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"I dunno," she sighs, eyes downcast.

"It's natural to have some doubts."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I had a few doubts."

"How did you get over those doubts?"

"I knew how much I loved your Daddy, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." Olivia notices that her daughter looks worried. "You know you don't have to go through with this if you have doubts." Elizabeth swallows, but doesn't say anything. "Have you and Drew talked about this?"

"We have," she gulps.

"What does he say?"

"He feels the same way I do."

"Are you sure you two should be getting married now? I mean the two of you could wait another year or two." Elizabeth sighs. Olivia continues, "If you truly love each other, waiting a year or two won't make much difference."

"We've talked about it." She pauses. "It's just such a big step."

"It is. Tell me something..." Elizabeth starts to say something, but Olivia puts her index finger up. "I don't want you to think about the answer. I want you to answer off the top of your head."

"Okay?" the bride replies, confused.

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart," she answers, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, Mama!" Elizabeth embraces her mother. "I'm getting married tomorrow!"

John walks outside the house and sees his wife and third daughter on the front porch.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Sweetheart." He sits on the other side of his daughter and gives her a loving embrace. "This is your last night as our little girl." The patriarch blinks back tears

"I'll always be your little girl."

Olivia smiles proudly at the scene before her.

"I'm not ready to give my little girl away."

"Aww, Daddy! You may be walking me down the aisle to Drew, but you're not giving me away. Drew is my love, but you're always my first love. You and Mama taught me how husbands and wives are to love each other and raise their families. You showed me what to look for in a future husband, and I've found that in Drew."

John allows the tears to flow. He studies his daughter. How beautiful she has become! Sometimes he misses the plucky little girl she was, but admires the poised young woman she is now. Time has flown! When she was a little girl, her wedding seemed so far away to him, and now it's upon them. Tomorrow she will leave Walton's Mountain as a married woman.

"I'm going to bed," she sighs, "I love you." Her parents enfold her in an embrace. Then, she rises and goes to bed. Joy is in bed, still awake.

"Elizabeth?"

"What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"This is your last night here. We won't be rooming together anymore."

"No, we won't, but I'll be back."

"But it won't be the same."

"I know. It's the same as when Erin got married earlier this year, and when Mary-Ellen married Curt."

"Yeah, but they're way older."

Elizabeth sits on the side of her sister's bed, and smiles. "I'll miss you, kid."

"I wish you and Drew would live with us. Grandma's room is available. Erin and Paul still live with us."

"Yes, but they'll be moving out soon."

"You'll move out one of these days."

"No, I won't. Daddy didn't. He married Mama and they moved in with Grandma and Grandpa."

Elizabeth hugs her sister. "I love you, kiddo! Now, we both need to get some sleep."

"I love you too!"

Joy snuggles down in her covers and Elizabeth finishes getting ready for bed. They quickly fall asleep.

Meanwhile, John and Olivia get ready for bed. Olivia brushes her hair, while John puts on his night clothes. "Tomorrow's the day," Olivia remarks.

"It's been a whirlwind of a year," he replies, putting his arms around her waist. "Three of our four daughters married off within three months of each other."

"They've grown up. I still think of them as little girls though."

John smiles. "Remember when Elizabeth was jealous of Holly?"

"She was possessive at times. She did not like anyone taking her place as 'the baby.'"

"She's also a sensitive soul. She was really upset when you got polio, and when we lost Joy's twin."

"Joy's a lot like her: sensitive, sweet, loving, and a bit jealous." Olivia remarks, crawling into bed.

"Elizabeth's been a wonderful older sister to her."

"She promised she would, after we announced we were expecting."

"And," John continues, climbing in bed beside her, "she's resilient. Remember when she had that bad accident, and we were afraid she'd never walk again? She was bound and determined to walk, and she did." The couple smiles. "We did a good job with our kids."

They exchange one last kiss before drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 2-_


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth's wedding day is here! Joy's eyes pop open. She hops out of bed, and onto Elizabeth's, startling her awake. "Wake up! Wake up! You're getting married today!"

Elizabeth groans and pulls the covers over her head. Joy removes them. "Joy, I'm tryin' to sleep!"

"But you can't sleep. You're getting married in a few hours."

"Joy, you're just a ball of energy, and it's too early for that."

Joy studies her older sister. "I thought you'd be more excited. Mary-Ellen and Erin were just about bouncing off the walls, waiting to get married. You don't look too excited."

"I am," she huffs, turning over in bed, "now, would you leave me be? I'm tryin' to get some sleep."

"Don't ya wanna get married?"

"I do."

"You don't sound like it."

Elizabeth starts to answer; Olivia knocks on the door, then enters the room. She smiles, seeing her two youngest daughters together. "Time to get up. I've got breakfast on the table."

Joy leaps off her sister's bed. "I don't think Elizabeth wants to get married." She runs off, leaving Olivia and Elizabeth in stunned silence. Olivia sits on Elizabeth's bed. "Elizabeth, is that true?" She strokes her daughter's hair. "It's not unusual to have cold feet. If you don't feel right about this, you know you can call it off at any time."

Elizabeth gulps, wiping back tears. "It's a big step, and I'm scared."

"It's understandable to be scared. As you said, it's a big step." She smiles. "Oh, Elizabeth, you and Drew are going to have a wonderful life together."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She rises. "Go ahead and get dressed. Breakfast is ready."

* * *

Elizabeth dresses and walks down the stairs. The entire family, including John-Boy, are waiting for her around the breakfast table. "John-Boy!" she exclaims, jumping into her eldest brother's arms.

"How's the blushing bride?" She frowns; he notices. "Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

He catches his mother's eye. "Let's go talk."

The pair talk in the barn, away from prying ears and eyes. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me." Her eyes are downcast.

"I know you, Elizabeth Tyler Walton," he replies, lifting her chin with his index and middle fingers, until their eyes meet. "Now, there's something wrong, and I want to know what it is."

"Am... am I doing the right thing?"

"The right thing?"

"You know. Marrying Drew."

"Only you can answer that."

"I just don't know." She sighs. "I don't want to disappoint anyone. Mama and Daddy have spent so much time and money on the wedding..."

"They'll understand if this isn't right for you."

"Aww, I dunno."

"Tell me something. Do you love him?"

"With all my heart."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I'm so young. Am I too young to get married? I'm not even eighteen."

"You're almost eighteen. Mama got married when she was your age."

"I know."

"How would you feel if you decided to call it off, and Drew found someone else?"

"I'd be mad!" She frowns. "I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life together with him!"

John-Boy smiles. "You've got your answer."

"Thanks, John-Boy," she grins. "I'm getting married today!"

"Yes, you are! Now, let's eat breakfast. We've got a busy day getting you married."

The pair return to the house. Elizabeth gives her mother a big hug. Olivia and John-Boy exchange glances of approval. "Thank you," she mouths.

* * *

The day progresses, and soon, it's time for Elizabeth and Drew to be wed. Elizabeth dresses in the room, which had been Mary-Ellen's, Erin's, Joy's and hers. Olivia buttons up her dress. "Turn around. Let me get a look at you." Elizabeth turns around. Olivia feels tears welling in her eyes. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Mama."

"Now, you've got your something old with your grandmother's handkerchief, something new with your dress, something blue with the ribbons in your bouquet..." She pulls something out of her pocket. "Turn around." As soon as Elizabeth turns around, she clasps a pearl necklace around her daughter's neck. "Here's your something borrowed. The pearl necklace I wore when I married your father."

Elizabeth fingers the necklace. "It's beautiful, Mama."

"I thought you'd like to wear it today."

"I do. Thank you!" The women embrace.

John knocks on the door. "Come in!" Elizabeth calls. He opens the door, and stands at the threshold, studying his child. How lovely she looks! It seems like yesterday, that Olivia was holding an infant Elizabeth, and now she's about to marry her beau. A tear rolls down his cheek. "Oh, Daddy!" she grins.

"You look lovely."

"Thanks!"

Olivia beams.

"My baby girl's all grown up."

"Joy's almost ten," Elizabeth chuckles.

"I'm talkin' about THIS baby girl." He kisses her on the cheek.

Mary-Ellen knocks on the door. "Everything's ready. It's time to go to the gazebo." She studies her sister and smiles. She remembers the plucky little girl, who was always tagging along behind her older brothers and sisters... the girl, who loved climbing trees, swinging on vines, hiking, and never wanted to settle down. "You look great, sis!"

"Thanks."

"We'll be along in just a minute," Olivia voices.

Mary-Ellen nods, and leaves her parents and sisters by themselves.

"This is it!" Elizabeth grins. She looks around the room. So many memories are in this room! Her mother consoling her when she was initially upset about becoming a big sister, when it was charred by the house fire, the many times she snuck out the window, the times laughing with her sisters, and now, dressing for her wedding. "Mama, Daddy, I just want to thank you..."

"Thank us?" Olivia echoes.

"Yes. I want to thank you for showing me what a good marriage looks like, how a man should treat a woman, and how a woman should treat a man. You two set such a good example for me. I hope my marriage to Drew is as happy as yours is."

"I imagine it will be," John replies. "You two have a good head on your shoulders, and have really grown in your relationship with each other."

"Thanks."

"It's time," Olivia suggests, as she and John envelop their daughter in an embrace. The three walk out of the room, down the stairs, across the living room, and out the front door. Mary-Ellen, Erin, Joy, Aimee, and Cindy wait for them outside.

"You look like a princess!" Joy exclaims.

Her dress is a cotton lace and soft organza tea length gored skirt, with a fitted sweetheart under bodice with an overlay of beautiful cotton lace. The bodice is accented with sparking rhinestones in a gold colored setting, first four buttons on bodice closes with snaps for easier access, with a side metal zipper, and trim waistline. Her bouquet of daisies, tied with a dark blue ribbon, and wreath of daisies on her head, finished with Olivia's veil, complete the look.

"You look divine!" Aimee giggles, hugging her best friend.

John assists Elizabeth into the cab of the truck, then does the same with his wife. The women climb into the back of the truck, and they make their way up the mountain, toward the gazebo. As they drive up the mountain, the gazebo comes into full view. The guests are sitting in chairs, aligned to make a center aisle. Each chair at the center aisle is adorned with either a blue or white bow. The gazebo graces an archway of ribbons and greenery, with daisies to accent.

The groomsmen assist the girls out of the truck, and then, except for Charles Cutler, they join Drew and the minister. Jason catches his father's eye, and starts playing. Drew's parents walk down the aisle first. After he escorts his wife, Charles joins the groomsmen. Jason was going to be a groomsman, but Drew and Elizabeth decided they wanted him to play his guitar for the ceremony. Instead, John-Boy serves as a groomsman. John-Boy helps his mother out of the truck, escorts her down the aisle, then joins the rest of the groomsmen. The minister, groomsmen, and Drew take their places at the gazebo.

At last, it's time for the bridesmaids and Elizabeth to walk down the aisle. Jason begins a song, which he wrote specifically for his sister. Mary-Ellen begins the procession, followed by Cindy, Aimee, Joy, and then Erin. The minister motions for the audience to rise. John assists his daughter out of the truck.

"You ready?"

"This is it." Elizabeth pauses. "Wait."

"Anything wrong?" John asks, concerned.

"No." She kisses her dad on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too."

"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy."

He escorts his daughter down the aisle, and places her hand in Drew's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Marriage is a sacred union between husband and wife and shall remain unbroken. It is the basis of a stable and loving relationship and is a joining of two hearts, bodies and souls. The husband and wife are there to support one another and provide love and care in times of joy and times of adversity.

We are all here today to witness the joining in wedded bliss of Drew and Elizabeth. This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love with which Drew and Elizabeth start their lives together. Through God, you are joined together in the most holy of bonds. Who gives this woman in holy matrimony to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." John kisses his daughter and takes his seat beside his wife. Olivia takes his hand, as Drew escorts Elizabeth up the gazebo stairs.

"Do you, Drew take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Elizabeth take Drew to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The wedding ring is an unbroken symbol of the everlasting love and commitment between man and wife." Charles takes the ring out of his pocket, and hands it to his son. The minister continues. "Drew, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Drew places the ring on Elizabeth's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Erin unties the ring from her bouquet and hands it to her sister.

"Elizabeth, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." She places the ring on Drew's finger.

"What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. With the power vested in me by God and the state of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Their eyes meet. They're now married! After a small smile at each other they exchange a soft kiss.

"It is my happy privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Drew Cutler!"

As Jason begins playing, the newest husband and wife, race down the aisle, followed by Erin and Charles, Mary-Ellen and John-Boy, Cindy and Ben, Aimee and Fred, and Joy and Jim-Bob. Then Charles returns to retrieve his wife. Last, John escorts Olivia. Jason finishes the song, and the minister invites the guests to the Walton's house for the reception.

Drew assists his bride into their car, then gets into the driver's seat. They exchange a passionate kiss.

"They're waiting on us to lead the procession back to the house."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Cutler," Drew grins.

"Let's go, Mr. Cutler!"

He leans in for one more peck, then drives down the mountain.

* * *

Olivia, Corabeth, the Baldwin sisters, Dana, and Verdie, quickly set up the reception. Soon, it's underway. Drew and Elizabeth cut the cake, which is Olivia's Aunt Pauline's signature almond cake, this time adorned with blueberries and daisies.

Jason and his band start up the music. Drew and Elizabeth begin their first dance as husband and wife. John and Olivia, and Charles and Dana follow. Next, John cuts in and dances with his daughter, as Drew dances with his mother.

Elizabeth lowers her garter, and Drew nervously slips it off her leg. He tosses it, and it sails into Jason's hands. He blushes, and Toni gives him a peck on the cheek. Next, Mary-Ellen calls the single ladies for the bouquet toss. They gather around. Elizabeth turns her back toward them, and tosses her bouquet over her shoulder. Much to Olivia's dismay, Joy catches it.

Soon, it's time for Drew and Elizabeth to leave. They change into their going away outfits, as the families gather outside the house, preparing to toss rice. Joy giggles with anticipation. Drew carries his bride over the threshold, sets her down, and they run the gauntlet, rice raining down on them. Elizabeth embraces her parents, as Drew shakes his father's hand and embraces his mother. Then, he assists his wife into the car, gets in the driver's seat, and they drive off, heading for their honeymoon.

* * *

The families clean up from the reception and depart for their respective homes. John, Olivia, John-Boy, Jim-Bob, and Joy relax in the living room, listening to their favourite radio program. Paul and Erin walk outside, reflecting on their own wedding a few months ago. Jason is out with Toni.

"It sure is quiet," Joy comments, after the program concludes.

"It sure is," Olivia agrees.

Jim-Bob rises, and breaks out the cake. "Anyone want a piece?"

"Sure!" John-Boy answers. "Cut me off a piece."

"I wonder where Drew and Elizabeth are?" the youngest Walton wonders.

"Oh," John responds, "they should be in Tennessee right now. They're supposed to be at the Grand Canyon in a couple days."

"I miss her already."

"When they come back, you can hear all about their adventures," Olivia consoles.

"I can't wait to hear about the Grand Canyon!" Jim-Bob comments. "I wanna fly over it."

"How long are they going to be gone?" John-Boy asks.

"Until September or October," John answers. "They're planning on traveling and doing odd jobs along the way, to finance their travels.

"I wanna travel like that too!" Joy declares.

"They're really fortunate to be able to travel like that," John-Boy states.

"They worked and saved, and meticulously planned out their route, so that they could travel the country."

Joy yawns. "I'm beat. Goodnight." She kisses her parents goodnight and heads to bed.

As the rest of the family begin to follow Joy up the stairs, the front door opens, revealing a giggling Jason and Toni. "Sorry we're late," Jason speaks.

"You two have a good evening?" John inquires.

The couple looks at each other and grins. "We're engaged!" Jason announces.

"Congratulations!" Olivia smiles, embracing her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "Have you set the date?"

"We're thinking of December," Toni answers. "After having three weddings in a row, we know everyone needs a little break. Besides, this will give my parents time to help me plan."

"Welcome to the family!" Olivia rejoices. The rest of the family offers their congratulations.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the train, Drew and Elizabeth are preparing to retire for the night. "What a wonderful day! It was everything I ever dreamed of!"

"I'm glad," he smiles, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love being married to you!"

"I love being married to you too."

Elizabeth yawns. "I think we need to turn in. I'm beat and we've got a long day tomorrow."

"Me too. I love you, Mrs. Cutler."

They crawl into their bed, exchange a soft kiss, and sleep soon overtakes them.

 _-End of Chapter 3-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Drew and Elizabeth enjoy their honeymoon in the western United States, Elizabeth remarking that their honeymoon has been the best time of her life. They took the train from Virginia, through Tennessee, Arkansas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, and then Arizona. First, they visited the Grand Canyon, Yellowstone, then heading back south to visit Boulder Dam (which recently was named Hoover Dam, by a bill passed by both Houses of Congress). Last, they visited the town in Arizona, where her parents stayed while Olivia recovered from her second bout of tuberculosis.

Their favourite attractions were the Grand Canyon, Hoover Dam, and Yellowstone National Park. Elizabeth thought the Grand Canyon was amazing! The highlight of their stay at the Canyon was when they stayed at the Hull Cabin, near the South Rim. Drew loved Hopi Point, and Elizabeth's was Point Imperial. Both had incredible sunsets. This is when the Grand Canyon comes alive with vivid color, great shadows and dancing light. In just minutes, the Canyon changes from orange to pink to purple as the falling sun casts color and shade across the valleys, peaks and crevasses. The couple found themselves standing still, watching Nature's light show play out.

Old Faithful was one of the highlights of Yellowstone, staying at the Inn sharing the geyser's name. True to popular belief, the geyser is very regular, erupting every 35 to 120 minutes for 1 1/2 to 5 minutes. Its maximum height ranges from 90 to 184 feet. Drew enjoyed swimming at Firehole Swimming Area nearby, while Elizabeth preferred to soak in the sunlight nearby.

Hoover Dam had just reopened two years ago. Although it wasn't originally on their itinerary, Jim-Bob had suggested they tour the attraction. He'd read newspaper articles covering its reopening, and he found the place fascinating. They agreed with her brother's assessment.

* * *

August rolls around, and the couple heads south. Visiting Tempe, Arizona, where Olivia convalesced moved Elizabeth to tears. How she missed her mother during that time! She even attempted to run away once, but her family stopped her. Her budding relationship with Drew helped pull her out of her melancholy. The Arizona State Tuberculosis Sanitorium featured Islamic architecture with a dome, minaret-like pillars and Middle Eastern style windows. When the building opened in 1934, the area was considered the outskirts of the small town of Tempe. The architecture was meant to destigmatise the disease. The estimated 60-room sanatorium was built by the Civil Works Administration, the federal jobs creations program established after the Great Depression.

Elizabeth and Drew stroll, hand in hand, down the sanitorium sidewalks. "Mama and Daddy wrote to us, telling us all about what it was like here."

"Is it as they described?"

"It really is." She spies landscaping with different kinds of flowers, bends over and sniffs a tall red flower. "These smell lovely. If Mama hadn't been sick, it may have felt more like a resort than a sanitorium."

"It is pretty out here. I never thought I'd like the desert, but I really do like it." He pauses to consider what he's going to say next. Inhaling, he begins, "How would you like to move out here?"

"What?" she questions, shocked.

"I'm serious! How would you like to move out here? Tempe's a small town that's growing. The jobs are plentiful out here, and it would be nice to have a change of pace."

"Mmm, I dunno. I'd miss the Mountain."

He puts his hands on her arms, and smiles, dreamily. "Just think, you and I roughing it out here in the West. Admit it, you loved the Grand Canyon and Yosemite. We could vacation there a lot. We're not that far away. And, you've always said you wanted to travel outside the country. Mexico's close by too."

"As tempting as it sounds, I really want to stay on or near the Mountain." She wraps her arms around her beloved. "Besides, I'd like to raise this baby near our family... At least for the first few years."

"Bay... Baby?" Drew stammers. Is it getting warm in here? He feels his head spinning. "What baby?"

She looks at her abdomen and then back at her husband. "I've been feeling nauseous and tired and really different for the last few weeks or so. My clothes also feel a bit tight. And, I've craved fruit more than I normally do."

He smiles. "Are you sure?"

"I remember when Mama was pregnant with Joy, and Mary-Ellen with John Curtis, and Cindy with Ginny and Charlie. Mama couldn't stand the smell of chicken fricassee. Cindy couldn't eat scrambled eggs and bacon with Ginny, and she was really tired with Charlie."

"And Mary-Ellen?" He smiles.

"She got moody. She'd cry at the drop of a hat."

"I can't see her doing that."

Elizabeth giggles. "Well, she did! Curt thought he would lose his mind. At times, there was no consoling her."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks, hesitantly.

"Sure."

"You just said Mary-Ellen was moody when she was expecting John-Curtis."

"Yes?"

"Could the baby be... umm... I dunno..." he trails off, embarrassed.

Elizabeth strokes his cheek. "Drew. I'm your wife. You don't have to be afraid to ask me anything."

He inhales and regroups, gathering courage to ask his question. "Could the baby be the reason for you having cold feet before the wedding."

She's silent, soaking in what he just asked. Drew feels his anxiety rising. She smiles. "I think it could be."

He sighs, relieved.

"After all, Mary-Ellen was moody. Maybe I take after her," she winks, to his horror. "I'm just kidding. But I think having a baby may explain why I had such cold feet. I love you and wanted to marry you, and I didn't understand why I was having so many doubts. This may explain it."

"Let's go see the doctor."

Elizabeth nods. The couple embrace each other.

* * *

Elizabeth's nerves get the best of her during the visit to the doctor's office. Normally, she doesn't get very anxious over things, but this time it's different: she's never been pregnant before. There's a new life in the mix now. Drew paces outside the exam room, waiting for his wife to come out. The door opens and he startles. Elizabeth smiles, biting her bottom lip.

"Your wife is easily three months along," the doctor announces.

"Three months?" Drew questions, realizing they've only been married for about six weeks. His head feels as if it's spinning. It's happening so fast! He doesn't hear the doctor's instructions for his wife.

"Mrs. Cutler, take care of yourself, and congratulations."

"Thank you, Doctor," she replies.

The couple leaves the office and returns to their hotel in stunned silence. "Three months," Drew voices, still in shock.

"I know," she sighs. "Everyone will figure things out when this baby comes in six months instead of seven."

His face falls. "Do you regret it?"

"No, I don't. I know we wanted to wait until after we got married, but we got caught up in the romance of Mary-Ellen's wedding."

"You did look beautiful," he grins. "Catching the bouquet and everything. Your hair long and soft, and your yellow dress."

"How did you remember all that?" she chuckles.

"It's easy when I'm with the love of my life."

"I remember how fragrant the flowers near the gazebo were. And you!' she smiles, snaking her arms around his neck. "You looked dashing in your suit. I could never resist a handsome man in a suit."

"Oh," he gives her a peck, "so it was just my suit?"

"Of course not!" she giggles. Suddenly, she grows serious. "How are we gonna tell everyone when the baby's due?"

"Maybe they'll just think the baby's premature."

"With a mother who has given birth to nine kids, and a sister who is a nurse? No way."

"Well," he inhales, fingering a lock of her hair, "we'll face that when the time comes." He places a gentle hand over the baby. "We're having a baby."

"Yes. What do you want first? I'd like a boy first, and a girl last. I loved being John-Boy's baby sister. Yeah, I know Joy's younger, but he wasn't around much when she was little. Anyway, I loved that he treated me so special. Almost like I was his little girl too."

"You two seem to have a special bond. I don't know what I want first, but I do know I want a little girl, who looks just like her mother... flaming red hair and all."

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Joy. When Mama lost Joy's twin, John-Boy comforted me. I told him if I ever had a little girl, I wanted to name her Joy."

"Elizabeth Joy Cutler."

"As long as we can name the baby Andrew John if it's a boy."

"Perfect!" He grins. "Now, we've got two choices. We can either continue traveling for another month, or we can head home."

"I'd like to travel a bit more."

"Are you feeling up to it? Mexico's gonna be awfully hot."

"I want to go. We're so close. With Joy or John coming this winter, we may not have another opportunity to travel."

* * *

The couple travels to Tucson, Nogales, Puerto Peñasco, and then back to the US to Sedona. The Sonoran Desert was Drew's favourite, and Mount Lemon was Elizabeth's. She enjoyed the drastically cooler temperatures at the top of the mountain, as compared to the rest of Tucson. They enjoyed Mexico, and found the locals to be very friendly and helpful, especially since neither one of them knew a word of Spanish.

Although Elizabeth is not much of a shopper, she had fun shopping for baby clothes and blankets in the quaint shops in Nogales. She also found a few maternity outfits to her liking.

The beaches at Puerto Peñasco were beautiful. Sunsets over the Pacific Ocean took her breath away. Drew liked the boating trips, but they made Elizabeth queasy. To her relief and delight, none of the food in Mexico made her sick.

Sedona reminded them somewhat of the Grand Canyon, with the colourful rocks and sunsets. Just as they did at the Canyon, they spent many nights watching the sun set.

Before they realize, it's the middle of September, and they decide to return to the Mountain. Elizabeth rests on the bed in their hotel room, hands over their baby. "Should we tell our folks about the baby, or do we want to surprise them?"

"I'd rather wait. We won't be back for another couple weeks, and by then, you'll be almost five months."

"Agreed. It may be more of a shock if we tell them now. They wouldn't expect me to be showing when we get home."

"You know there will be lots of questions when we're home."

"I know. We can't hide this." The baby gives her hands a swift kick, and she laughs.

"What?"

"The baby's kicking!" She takes his hand and places it over the baby. "Feel."

"Wow! That kid is strong!"

"You sure it's still a girl?" she winks.

"Yes," he grins, giving her a peck. "She's just like her Mama."

Elizabeth stretches and sits up. "Let's go ahead and call everyone and tell them we'll be taking the train back home tomorrow."

* * *

 **Beginning of October**

It's the day before Drew and Elizabeth are expected home. Joy rushes into the house after school, excited that her sister and newest brother-in-law will be home the next day. She can't wait to hear all about their adventures out west. How she wishes she were grown up, so she could travel like her sister! The screen door slams behind her.

Olivia, washing dishes, startles, dropping a pot, water splashing on her face. "Don't slam the door!"

"Sorry, Mama!"

"How was school?"

"Great, now that it's over until Monday." She grabs and apple out of the fruit basket and takes a bite. "Mama, when are Drew and Elizabeth coming home?"

"Their train arrives in Richmond tonight, and the bus arrives here after lunch tomorrow."

"Can we decorate or make their favourite dish?"

"If you'd like, you can help me freshen up Grandma's room. We'll need fresh linens in there and the dresser drawers need cleaning out."

"That's not the kind of decorating I was thinking of," the girl frowns.

"What kind of decorating were you thinking of?"

"Oh, streamers, flowers, a 'Welcome Home' sign, and a cake," she replies, dreamily.

"I don't want to put up a bunch of streamers, because we'd have to turn around and take them down, but if you want to make them a sign, that would be fine."

"Can we make a cake?"

Olivia smiles. "I think we can manage that. Raspberry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate! Definitely chocolate."

"All right! We'll make a chocolate cake."

"When can we do it?"

"After supper."

Joy works diligently on the Welcome Home sign until her mother calls her in for supper. "I got the sign finished."

"Good!"

"Daddy, can you help me hang it up tomorrow?"

"Sure! I recon we can find a place to hang it. I can't wait to hear all about their adventures out west."

"I want to visit the Grand Canyon," Jim-Bob remarks. "I wanna fly over it."

"The Grand Canyon is lovely," Olivia remarks. "I've never seen a sunset as majestic as they are out there."

"I didn't know you'd visited there," Jim-Bob comments.

"Your mother and I took a weekend trip up there when she was recovering from tuberculosis. The doc gave her a weekend pass about six weeks before we came back home."

"Toni and I ought to go there for our honeymoon. I'll have to ask Drew and Elizabeth what we should do out there."

"Maybe when I get married, I should go there," Joy suggests.

"You've got some time to think about it," Olivia replies.

"That'll be forever!" the youngest Walton rolls her eyes.

"It'll be here before you know it," the matriarch counters, not wanting to think about her youngest getting married.

* * *

The next day, Drew and Elizabeth travel home. She gets increasingly nauseous as the bus winds its way along the winding and bumpy roads. It feels like they'll never get to the depot. "You okay?" Drew inquires, concerned. "You're looking a bit green."

"The bumpy roads and your child kicking me non stop in my rib cage, are making me queasy."

"My child?" he jokes. "So, when she's behaving herself, she's your child and when she's not, she's my child."

"That about sums it all up." She closes her eyes, hoping the swaying will go away.

"We still have some crackers if you'd like some."

"No," she sighs, "I'll be fine as soon as we get off the bus."

They sit in silence. Drew is the first to break it. "We're almost home. How are you feeling?"

"I can't wait until we get there."

"You know everyone's going to be surprised."

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling about it?"

"I'm excited about telling everyone, but I'm dreading the questions... and them knowing about our... umm... indiscretion."

"I don't regret it." He clasps her hand.

"I don't either," she smiles. "Regretting it would wish our child away."

Soon, the bus pulls into the depot. They spy Jason waiting for them. Elizabeth inhales and then grins. "Here we go!" The couple waves as the bus stops and opens its doors.

"Ready?" Drew beams.

"Let's go. You go first." She motions for him to get in front of her, as she fastens her overcoat.

Jason waves as he sees Drew get off the bus. "Drew! Elizabeth! Over here!" Elizabeth disembarks next.

"Jason!" She calls.

"How ya doin', Sis?" The older red head embraces his younger sister. "Lemme get a good look at you. Married life agrees with you!"

Elizabeth and Drew exchange glances.

"You're uhhhh... having a baby!"

"So, you've noticed!" she teases.

"Mama's sure gonna be surprised."

"I know."

He sees that the bags have been unloaded. "You two climb in the car, and I'll get your luggage."

* * *

Joy kneels on the couch and looks outside the window. "I wish Jason would hurry up."

"Get your shoes off the couch," Olivia scolds. "They'll be here soon enough."

The young red head sees a car round the corner. "They're here!" She races out the house. "They're here!"

Jason stops the car. Joy can hardly contain her excitement. John and Olivia exit the house as Drew and Elizabeth get out of the vehicle.

"Mama!" the young Mrs. Cutler grins.

Joy hugs her sister and leaps into her brother-in-law's arms. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too, Squirt!" Drew answers.

Olivia cradles her daughter, then eyes her up and down. "Elizabeth? You're pregnant."

"I am," she grins. "Five months."

"Five months!" The elder woman frowns.

"Yes. I'm due in February."

Olivia calculates silently. "That means..."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sighing, she hugs her daughter again. "Congratulations."

Drew and John exchange glances, and see the tension, mixed with a bit of disappointment written on Elizabeth's face.

"C'mere," John calls, arms outstretched. Elizabeth falls into his embrace. "My little girl's having a baby. Congratulations, sweetheart. How're you feeling?"

"Better. Now that I'm not on the bus anymore."

Joy, feeling a bit left out of the celebration, points out the sign she made. "Like the sign?"

"It's great!" Drew exclaims, giving his sister-in-law a side hug. "Thank you!"

"Mama and I even made your favourite lunch and a chocolate cake for dessert."

Elizabeth turns green.

"What's wrong, honey?" John inquires.

"I don't think the baby cares too much for chocolate. It makes me nauseous."

Joy's face falls. She worked hard on the cake, and now her sister doesn't want any. Elizabeth consoles her sister. "I'm sorry. You didn't know. Thank you for the work you put into everything. I like the sign. You did a real good job on it. And I can't wait to have lunch. The baby's hungry."

"Joy, can you help me set the table?"

"I can help too," Elizabeth offers.

"Oh, no you don't! Today, it's your turn to rest."

Jim-Bob walks to the house and spies his sister and brother-in-law. "Elizabeth!"

"Jim-Bob!"

"You're!" he states, shocked.

"Five months!"

* * *

As Drew and Elizabeth settle into her grandmother's room, the rest of the family, except John-Boy, arrives to welcome the newlyweds home. Elizabeth's pregnancy surprised everyone, and Mary-Ellen offered to examine her after lunch.

"The baby sounds healthy," the nurse states, listening to the baby's heartbeat.

"I'll say. He seems to enjoy kicking me in the ribs at all hours of the night."

"John-Curtis did that too," she giggles. "I thought I'd never sleep again."

"I hope so. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a month."

"You're only a little over half way through." She pauses. "How did Mama take it?"

"She tried not to show it, but I could tell she was disappointed."

Mary-Ellen thinks. "Mine and Jonsey's wedding day?"

"Yes."

"Can't say I approve, but I understand."

"Thanks."

"Mama will come around."

"I know," the young mother-to-be sighs. "I just wish she wasn't so disappointed. That's what hurts."

"We never grow out of wanting to please our parents."

"True. But it was just one time. We got carried away."

"Can I trust you with a secret?" the elder sister grins.

"You know you can."

"Jonsey and I snuck away after Erin's wedding."

"You didn't!"

"We did."

"You didn't get pregnant."

"I think I did, but lost it when I had that accident." Her face falls.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she assures. "I shouldn't have told you that part."

"No wonder you had a hard time with Cindy's giving birth to Charlie."

"It was rough, but I'm okay now." She smiles as she helps her sister up. "And now, we'll have another niece or nephew to love."

"Thanks, Mary-Ellen." The women hug.

* * *

It's the middle of the night. The family either has gone to their respective homes, or to bed. Elizabeth awakens, makes her way to the kitchen, fixes herself a cup of coffee, and sits in her mother's rocker. Olivia, too, awakens, her maternal sense of intuition informing her that something's amiss. She walks downstairs, and spies her daughter. "Elizabeth, you all right?"

"I'm okay. Baby was kicking like crazy and woke me up."

Olivia sits on the couch. "You used to do that too. As soon as I'd fall asleep, you'd wake up and start kicking and rolling."

"When did I start keeping you up?"

"Oh," she chuckles, "about 5 months."

"When did I stop?"

"After you were born."

"Four more months." She looks down, and puts a hand over her baby.

"It'll go by fast. Before long, you'll be holding that sweet bundle of joy, and wondering where the time went."

"I can't wait to meet this little guy or girl," she remarks, dreamily. Drew thinks it's a girl, but I'm sure it's a boy."

"Got any names picked out?"

"We do, but we're not telling."

Olivia turns serious. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know you think I'm disappointed in you and Drew."

"Aren't you?" The hurt is very evident on her face.

"Never! I was shocked and a little disappointed, but never in you."

"But we didn't wait."

"Elizabeth," she begins holding her daughter's hand. "I admit I'm not thrilled that you didn't, but I'm happy this baby's here. A new baby is a blessing."

"Thanks mom!"

The women embrace.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 4-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Foliage turns from green to red, yellow, and then brown, ushering in the beginning of Winter and Christmas. Christmas has always been my mother's favourite holiday, because it means the family will be together._

Jason and Jim-Bob carry the Christmas tree into the house.

"It's beautiful! You two picked out a good one!" Olivia exclaims.

They set it up at the front window. "Is this okay?" Jim-Bob asks.

"A little more to the left and it'll be perfect."

Joy picks up the garland, just as excited to decorate the tree as her mother is. "Mama, can I lay the garland?" Olivia nods. Joy struggles to reach the top of the tree. "I'm tired of being short. When will I get taller?"

"I wondered that myself," Ben replies, entering the house. "I thought I'd never grow taller."

"You're still not." Jason jokes.

"Aww, cut it out."

"Will somebody help me with the garland?"

"Here ya go, kiddo!" Jason offers, starting the garland for her.

"Thanks." Joy takes over stringing the garland around the tree.

Elizabeth exits Grandma's room and enters the living room. "Can I help?"

"Sure!" Joy answers, handing her sister a couple ornaments.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia queries.

"Better... after my three hour nap. I only planned to sleep for an hour. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you."

Jim-Bob, Ben and Jason hang a couple ornaments. Cindy and the kids enter the house and join the decorating.

"Mama, when is everyone coming over?" Joy asks, changing the subject.

"Mary-Ellen and Erin's families will be here tomorrow and John-Boy should be here..."

As if on cue, the door opens, "Right now!"

"John-Boy!" Joy giggles, leaping into her oldest brother's arms.

"Hey, kiddo!" He sets his youngest sister down and hugs Elizabeth. "Look at you! My baby sister is all grown up and married. Now, she's having a baby of her own."

Elizabeth chuckles.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine! Just ready to have this baby."

"Not for a couple more months," Drew adds.

"I know," she kisses her beloved on the cheek. "I'm just excited to meet this little guy or girl."

"Any names picked out?"

"She's not telling," Joy pipes.

"Not even for your favourite brother?"

"They haven't told me a thing," Jim-Bob teases.

"John-Boy," Olivia begins, "your room's ready if you want to go ahead and put your stuff up there."

"Thanks," he answers, starting up the stairs. "I'll be back down in a few."

* * *

 _Ike and Corabeth Godsey prepare to close up the store when the Baldwin sisters enter._

"We're about to close," Corabeth announces.

"Oh, we've only got a few things on our list." Mamie replies, as she hands it to Ike.

"Cousin Mary Frances Conover is coming to visit." Emily announces.

"Oh? I thought she couldn't leave the convent."

"She left the convent," Mamie answers.

"She doesn't want to be a nun anymore." Emily begins, dreamily. "I think she couldn't get Jim-Bob out of her mind. It was just like me and Ashley Longworth..."

"This is about Mary Frances and Jim-Bob, Sister."

Ike completes the sisters' list and rings them up. Mamie pays for the purchases and the sisters leave.

"Oh, poor Olivia!"

"Why do you say that?"

"That Catholic girl. She has her sights set on Jim-Bob."

Ike sighs.

"We can't have a Catholic stealing our kin."

Ike, shoulders slumped, locks up the store for the day. He loves his wife, but often wonders how she comes up with some of the opinions she has.

* * *

 _The Waltons sit down for dinner. John prays. As the family begins their meal, there's a knock on the door._

"I'll get it," Jim-Bob pipes, as he rises. He opens the door and smiles.

Mary Frances stands at the threshold, a box wrapped in Christmas paper in her hands, grinning. "Hello, Jim-Bob. Merry Christmas!"

"Mary Frances, what are you doing here?" He shuts the door behind him, as he can feel his family's eyes on them.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind. I realized the Convent wasn't my calling. Sister Scholastica encouraged me to come back to Waltons Mountain. She gave me her blessing." She hands him the gift. "This is for you. I made it myself. Uhh. Hope you like it."

He unties the ribbon, opens the box and pulls out a kite in the shape of an airplane. "Thanks! It's really good!"

"It flies good too. I tried it out."

Jim-Bob studies the young woman before her. Past feelings of love mixed with hurt surface.

"Can we talk?"

He leads her to the porch swing, where they both sit.

"I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For leaving you. I hurt you. I honestly thought the monastic life was my calling, but I quickly learned that it wasn't for me. I can serve God outside the convent better than I can serve Him inside."

He fingers a lock of her hair. "I'm glad you're back. Are you staying?"

"Yes," she bites her lip. "If you want me to stay. I know it's been a long time."

"I want you to stay. I've never stopped loving you."

"I've never stopped loving you either. What have you been doing since I left?"

Jim-Bob summarizes the last three years, and Mary Frances does the same.

"Wow! You've done a lot! I'd love to go riding with you sometime."

"Okay. Uhh. Would you like to come inside? It's getting kinda cold."

"I need to get back to the Baldwin's. They'll be worried about me."

"I'll drive you."

"You don't have to. I can walk."

"No, I'll drive you. It's dark and getting cold."

He walks her to the car and they drive to the Baldwin's house. To Jim-Bob, it's as if she'd never left. He realizes that he's never stopped loving her. Even with the pregnancy scare he and Kathy Seales had... correction, the scare HE had. She was faking it the whole time. At one point, he thought he loved her, but realized he didn't. As they walk up to the Baldwin's porch, Mary Frances feels his eyes on her, and chuckles uncomfortably. "What?" she says.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize. It... it's just that I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Jim-Bob reaches out pulling Mary Frances to him, one hand on her waist and the other behind her neck. He tips her head up and lowers his lips to hers. She closes her eyes and melts as her whole body is consumed in that kiss. Chills, run over her skin, and fire burns inside her. His body presses closer to hers, and she wraps her arms around his neck. His lips are warmer and softer than anything she could have ever imagined, yet fierce and powerful at the same time. Hers responds hungrily, and she tightens her hold on him. His fingers slide down the back of her neck, tracing its shape, and every place they touched was electric. They separate, and Mary Frances touched her first two fingers to her bottom lip. "Wow!" she mouthed, as Jim-Bob grins.

"Merry Christmas, Mary Frances."

"Me... Merry Christ... Merry Christmas, Jim-Bob." After one last glance, Mary Frances enters her aunts' home. Jim-Bob, with a wry smile on his lips, drives home.

* * *

By the time Jim-Bob returns home, the family has finished dinner and is working on last minute Christmas preparations. Olivia places a batch of chocolate chip cookies into a Santa cookie jar. Ben and Cindy carry a sleeping Ginny and Charlie into their shed, to put them to bed. Jason plays carols on the piano. John, in the workshop, puts the last minute details on presents he crafted for the grandkids. John-Boy pens some verse, sitting in the easy chair, and Elizabeth and Drew snuggle on the couch.

Jim-Bob enters the house, smile still plastered on his face. He ignores his oldest brother's questioning him about Mary Frances, and goes straight to him room. He slips off his socks and lies on his bed, the brunette very much on his mind.

"What's up with Jim-Bob?" Drew asks.

"I think my brother's in love," Elizabeth smiles, snuggling into her husband's arms.

"What makes you think that?"

Elizabeth chuckles, looking at her husband, "He's got the same look on his face that you had when we were first dating."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I didn't look at you funny."

"Yes, you did," she giggles, giving him a swift peck on the lips.

Jason, not skipping a beat, interjects, "You made moony-eyes at her."

"I did?"

"You did... and I thought it was cute."

Olivia glances and sees her youngest stretched out on the couch, asleep. Jason notices. "I'll take her." He lifts his sister into his arms and carries her upstairs to bed.

Olivia hands Drew and Elizabeth a mug of cider, sets one on the side table for Jason, and sits on the couch. John enters. Olivia starts to rise and he holds his hand up, stopping her. "I'll pour me a mug." He pours a mug and joins his wife on the couch.

"Got the presents finished?"

"Yeah. I think the boys will enjoy their train sets and I hope Ginny will love her doll cradle."

"She will. All the Walton girls loved their doll cradles."

"Except Mary-Ellen," Elizabeth interjects.

"Yes," Olivia chuckles, "except Mary-Ellen."

"How would you know?" Jason contributes, as he returns to the living room. "You weren't even born yet."

"I remember how she was more into baseball and rough housing than she was into dolls."

"She kept stealing Ben's train set. I wound up making her a set too."

"As I remember it, she gave her cradle to you when you were born."

"I still have it... and the high chair you made me to go with it."

"I made Jim-Bob an airplane that same Christmas."

"Is that because he liked planes?" Drew asks.

"Yes. He played some with Jason's train set, but he preferred planes."

"How long has he liked planes?"

"Since I can remember," Jason answers.

The adults continue to reminisce until John looks at Elizabeth, and sees that she is asleep. "Drew," he mouths, "she's asleep."

Drew see that his wife is indeed asleep. "Elizabeth," he calls, gently shaking her awake. "Let's go to bed. You fell asleep."

She sleepily rises and the couple retire to their bedroom.

Jason rises, "I guess I'll say good night." He departs for his room. John and Olivia lock up and then go to bed.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter Five-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Christmas presents have been opened and decorations have been put away. The joy and merriment of Christmas has faded as a thick blanket of snow has covered Waltons Mountain. As Elizabeth's due date quickly approaches, a sense of anticipation fills the house._

Elizabeth rolls over in bed, hiding her eyes from the sun shining through the window. She stretches her arm out, expecting to feel her husband beside her, but there is only an empty space. Suddenly her eyes pop open. What time is it? Surely she hasn't slept the entire day away! A knock on the door startles her out of her thoughts.

"Elizabeth?" Olivia calls from the other side of the door.

"I'm up!" she stretches, gingerly rising from the bed. She can't wait to have this baby! The baby has gotten so big, it makes it hard to get up and move around.

"Elizabeth," Olivia knocks again. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she grunts, throwing on a robe and heading to the door. Her back is killing her! "Baby," she thinks to herself, "I wish you'd make your exit soon. You're getting too big to stay in there." She opens the door, seeing her mother still standing there, with a concerned frown on her face.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asks.

"I'm just ready to get this baby out."

The elder woman smiles, understanding. "I've got chicken fricassee on the stove if you're hungry."

"I'm starving!" the younger woman smiles.

"Well, let's get you and this baby fed."

While Olivia serves her daughter lunch, Drew walks into the house. "Sleep well?" He kisses his wife.

"Yeah." She yawns.

John, Ben and Jim-Bob enter the house.

"Did you tell her?" Ben asks, eager to see his sister's reaction.

"Tell me what?" Elizabeth responds, wide-eyed.

"You didn't tell her?"

John flashes his wife a big smile.

"I just got in the house. I haven't gotten to tell her yet."

"Tell me what?"

Drew takes his wife's hands into his. "Your dad, Ben, and Jim-Bob want to make me a full partner at the mill!"

"What?!"

"Me. Your dad and brothers want to make me a full partner with them!"

"I thought you were already a partner," she replies, confused.

"Only a junior partner. Now, I'm a full partner."

"I'm confused. What's the difference?"

"A junior partner doesn't have equal share in a company," John explains, "but a full partner does. Drew has proven himself to be a good asset to the company."

"And me and Jody got the garage and it's taking up too much of my time working here and there," Jim-Bob interjects.

John silently makes his way to his wife, putting his arm around her waist.

"And... and since Daddy is turning the primary responsibility of the mill over to me, I need a full partner."

"Oh Drew!" Elizabeth rises and wraps her arms around her husband.

"I've got something else to show you."

"What?"

"Let me get your coat and I'll show you." He retrieves her coat and wraps it around his wife.

"Are you sure you should be going out?" Olivia objects, "It's cold out and..."

"I'll be okay, mom."

John escorts his wife out the front door, Drew and Elizabeth following. The men open the doors for their wives. The couples drive off. Ben and Jim-Bob stay behind, smiling, thinking about how excited their sister will be, seeing the surprise. Joy runs out the front door. "Where's Mama, Daddy, Drew and Elizabeth going? They going to the store, 'cuz I wanna go."

"They're not going to the store," Ben replies.

"Drew has a surprise for Elizabeth," Jim-Bob supplies.

"Is it for the baby?"

"You can say that," Jim-Bob answers.

Meanwhile, the four continue to drive. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out," Drew answers with a smile.

"We are just about there," John announces.

Elizabeth takes in her surroundings. It looks familiar! John stops the car, and helps his wife out. Drew does the same for his wife. "We're... Wait! This is your dream house, Daddy. The one you were going to build for Mama."

"Well," he grins, "it's yours!"

"What?"

"It's true. I'm going to build our house here."

"Really?" Elizabeth feels her knees going weak from excitement.

"Yes." He takes her hand and walks her around the site where their house will be built. "I'm thinking we'll have the front door here, and I'll put a wrap around porch too. We can have rocking chairs outside, so we can enjoy the view."

"Uh huh." She feels a small twinge in the small of her back and frowns. Drew does not notice.

"Do you want our bedroom facing east or west?"

"East! I like to wake up to the sunrise."

As the young couple envisions plans for their new house, John and Olivia smile, remembering when they were young. "You've made our daughter one happy young lady," Olivia muses.

"They need a home, and she's loved this spot as much as we have."

"And, I was thinkin..." Drew begins, "that we make it two stories and we can put lots of windows in the bedroom, so we can have a good view of the mountain. And you can decorate the house any way you want."

"I love it! I can't wait to bring our baby to our new home."

Their eyes meet, unaware of her parents nearby. Drew holds her gently, cupping her face with one hand. He leans down and softly kisses the tender area at the base of her neck. Elizabeth's body, rigid with surprise, as trembles shake her body and the euphoric warmth blossoms within her . Elizabeth is breathless with delight as he showers her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Elizabeth gazes up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He draws back again and spends a moment studying her face.

Elizabeth feels her blush deepen under his scrutiny. Drew gazes at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilts her head to the side and kisses her, his lips demanding. Elizabeth feels a smoldering heat deep within her as Drew's grip tightens, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slants her head further, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, Elizabeth gasps, looking down. She doubles over.

"Elizabeth?" Drew utters, his hands on her shoulders.

Olivia's eyes are drawn to her daughter. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"The baby!" She rushes to her daughter. "Elizabeth?"

"I'll get the car started," John declares.

"Mama?!" A sharp pain stabs her in the back and shoots around her abdomen. Her hands fly to the base of her belly.

"Let's get you to the car." Olivia and Drew assist Elizabeth to the car, and John drives them back home. They pull up in front of the house, and Olivia and Drew escort Elizabeth to Grandma's room.

"Is Elizabeth having the baby?" Joy asks, wide-eyed, as her father rushes out the front door to pick up Mary-Ellen.

Meanwhile, Drew helps Elizabeth dress and climb into bed. He arranges the pillows beneath her. A large contraction overtakes her, then subsides. "Mama, this hurts!"

"I know. Just breathe."

"We'll get to see our baby soon." Drew smooths her hair and kisses her forehead. He rises, heading toward the door.

"Don't leave," the mother-to-be requests.

He returns to her side and clasps her hand. "I'm right here." He leans down to place a soft kiss on her lips, but another contraction takes hold.

"Sorry."

"No," he replies, brushing a stray lock from her face, "no need to apologize."

The contractions continue to build, and Drew becomes increasingly nervous. "Is... is... is she gonna be okay?"

"She's fine," Olivia reassures. "this is part of having a baby."

Mary-Ellen enters the room as another contraction waxes and wanes. "Looks like we're having a baby today."

"She's been doing real good," Olivia remarks.

"Uhh, can you give her something for the pain?" the father-to-be asks, his eyes wide as another contraction begins.

"Just breathe," Mary-Ellen instructs.

"This hurts!"

"I know," Olivia soothes, "the hurtin's just for a little while."

As the contractions increase in intensity and frequency, Drew feels his anxiety grow. It's hard seeing the love of his life in pain! Mary-Ellen continues to monitor the new mother's progress, as Olivia encourages her daughter.

* * *

The family gathers in the living room. Erin peels potatoes to fix potato soup for dinner. "Joy, can you help?"

"I can help too," Toni offers.

"How long does it take to have a baby?" Joy asks, placing a peeled potato in the pot.

"It takes awhile," Erin replies. "I remember how long it took for mom to have you. We thought you'd never get here."

"Yeah," Jason interjects. "We were here in the living room, with Grandpa, and it felt like hours before you arrived."

"Elizabeth was so convinced you were a girl," Erin adds. "You know she named you."

"Really?"

"When your mother and I announced to you kids that your Mama was going to have a baby, Elizabeth took it real hard. She liked being the youngest, but she came around. She told us that she was excited about the new baby, and if it was a girl, that her name should be Joy."

"I wanted to name you Seymour if you'd been a boy."

"Pe-ew!" Joy frowns.

"That's exactly what your Mama and I said."

"I still like the name. Seymour Edward Walton. That's what I'm going to name my first boy."

"What'll Mary Frances say about that?" Ben teases.

"Edward's her grandfather's name."

"I wasn't talkin' about the Edward part."

"Okay, you guys," John admonishes, "knock it off. Can one of you gather in some more fire wood?"

Ben and Jim-Bob do as asked.

John Curtis and Ginny appear bored. "How 'bout we turn on the radio?" Jonesy suggests, "It's about time for the Abbot and Costello Show."

John nods his approval, and Jonesy tunes in the show. The family gathers around the radio. Ginny holds her doll. Charlie plays with a toy truck. John Curtis sits in Jonesy's lap. Cindy offers to set the dinner table.

"Erin," Joy begins, "when are you and Paul going to have a baby?"

"It's not polite to ask such a thing," Erin blushes.

"I was just wondering."

"You're nearly ten years old. It's time you learn some manners."

"I have manners," she huffs, hands on her hips.

"Okay," John intervenes, "let's cut it out."

Joy sets the remaining potatoes on the counter, glares at her sister, and storms out the front door. John follows her. "Just where do you think you're going, young lady? It's cold out there!"

"Out," she answers, climbing the tree house ladder, not caring about the temperature.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She sighs, climbs back down and sits on the swing.

John sits by her. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Why does everyone treat me like a baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Erin. Just now." She huffs and puts her hands on her hips. "I was just asking, since Elizabeth's having a baby right now... and Erin got married before Elizabeth did."

"It's not polite to ask a woman that question."

"Why?"

"It's just not polite. Having a baby is something very personal, and there are just some things we shouldn't ask."

The girl's eyes are downcast. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he smiles. "Just remember, she'll say something if there's something to tell."

"Okay."

"Now, let's go back inside. It's cold out."

Suddenly, Olivia rushes outside in a panic.

"Livvy?"

"John, start up the truck, we've gotta get Elizabeth to the hospital!"

"The baby?"

"I'll explain on the way! Just get the truck started!"

Joy runs inside. John starts the truck and Drew carries Elizabeth, bundled in a blanket, and places her in the back of the truck. He and Mary-Ellen climb in beside her. Olivia climbs into the passenger seat, and John drives off.

"What's going on?" John asks.

"Mary-Ellen thinks the baby's breech. The baby tried to stick a foot out. Ben called Dr. Spencer, and he'll meet us there."

It feels like an eternity before John pulls in front of the hospital. Dr. Spencer, along with two orderlies with a stretcher, race outside to meet the Waltons. Drew and the doctor place Elizabeth on the stretcher and the orderlies bring her inside the building. Mary-Ellen follows. John and Olivia park the truck and hurry into the waiting room. They barely get a glimpse of their daughter as she is whisked into the operating room. Drew joins them.

"How is she?" John queries.

"Doctor said the baby's breech. He's having to take the baby." He stares off toward the operating room, worried about his wife and child.

"I'm sure they'll be okay."

About forty-five minutes later, Mary-Ellen comes out, holding a baby. "Drew, meet your daughter!"

Drew cautiously rises, knees feeling a bit weak beneath him. "I have a daughter?"

John and Olivia embrace.

The nurse places the baby in the new father's arms. "Meet Elizabeth Joy Cutler."

"Hello, sweetheart! I'm your daddy!" he chokes through tears. "You look just like your mommy!" He can hardly take his eyes off her. "How's Elizabeth?"

"She's doing just fine. Dr. Spencer's still working with her."

"When can I see her?"

"In about an hour. She needs to rest." She makes eye contact with her parents. "Come meet your newest granddaughter."

John and Olivia admire the newest Walton. "She looks just like Elizabeth did when she was born," John remarks.

"She's got your nose, Drew," Olivia comments.

Mary-Ellen takes the baby. "I need to get her back to the nursery. You'll be able to see her in a little while. Go ahead and call your parents and tell them the good news."

Drew calls his parents, informing them their granddaughter has arrived. Then, John calls the family. Erin answers. "Elizabeth had the baby. It's a girl!" He pauses, as he hears Erin inform the rest of the family, and for the cheers to die down. "She looks just like Elizabeth... They named her Elizabeth Joy... No, I don't know what they'll call her... Mary-Ellen said she did real good... Your Ma and I will be home in a couple hours. We're gonna see Elizabeth and the baby first... We will. Goodbye."

An hour passes and Mary-Ellen ushers Drew into Elizabeth's room. He sees her holding their baby, with a tired smile on her face. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes, but you can tell me again," she beams.

They couple exchange a soft peck, and study their child. "She is beautiful," Drew remarks, "just like her mother."

"She has your nose."

"That's what your Ma said. She's got your eyes."

"She's got hands like Grandma."

"Maybe she'll like to garden like she did. She sure could make a plant grow in anything."

John knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Elizabeth calls.

John and Olivia enter the room, grinning as they see their daughter, beaming, holding their newest granddaughter.

"Elizabeth, she is just beautiful!" Olivia remarks.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but we're okay," she answers, not taking her eyes off her child. "Mama, would you like to hold her?" The new mother passes the baby to the elder woman.

"So, what are you going to call her?"

The new parents look at each other. "I dunno," Drew states. "We really thought she would be a boy."

"I'm not sure," the young mother adds, "Beth? Lizzie? Liza?"

"Not Liza," Drew frowns, wrinkling his nose.

"Let me see this kiddo," John chimes in as his wife passes her over. "I think she looks like a Bethany."

"Bethany," Elizabeth ponders. "Bethany Joy Cutler. What do you think, Drew?"

"I like it. Instead of it being a nickname, let's name her Bethany. She's still named after you, but she'll also have her own name."

"I do too! And we can also say that her Grandpa named her."

"We're going to go, so you can get some rest," John announces, placing Bethany in her mother's arms.

Mary-Ellen knocks on the door. "Visiting hours are about over."

"We're just leaving," Olivia replies, kissing Elizabeth on the forehead. "Rest easy."

"I'm going too," Drew adds, not really wanting to leave them.

"Please stay. Is that okay, Mary-Ellen, if he stays?"

"It's not standard procedure, but I suppose I can make up a cot for you."

"Thanks."

John and Olivia say their good nights, leaving the new family alone for the first time.

"Can you believe we made this beautiful baby?" Elizabeth remarks.

"We did. She's just perfect."

Mary-Ellen makes up a cot for Drew. "Elizabeth, you need to get some rest. I'll take her to the nursery, and bring her back in a little while."

Elizabeth reluctantly hands her child to her oldest sister and snuggles into her covers. "I am tired."

The new parents exchange a light peck, and Drew climbs into the cot. Sleep quickly overtakes them.

* * *

 _-Fin-_

 _A/N-I tried writing additional chapters for this story, and they just don't work. This is a good natural ending for this story._


End file.
